


A Sense of Family

by magiks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Comics
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, black order fluff, fuck thanos, the black orde finally being cute and shit with eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiks/pseuds/magiks
Summary: Au where Hela takes over The Black Order instead of Th*nos. This shows what they become and how they develop without the mad titan.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple exposition, it explains everything and sets up everything for the next parts.

* * *

Days when there was no missions to go on or to take we’re always rare in the lives of the the Black Order, there was no doubt about it. Each and every single member worked endlessly for the mad titan, serving him and his infinite pursuit of vanquishing all life among the galaxies. Doing such things took lots and lots of work, lots of violence, and lots of murder and time. However, they knew that no longer. It was until Hela, goddess of death, took over the Black Order that they finally had what they had lacked with the mad titan himself. A sense of home, a sense of having an acual family. Yes, they were called his “children” but a mad man as himself does not have children, he has mercenaries, he has commanders, and he has soldiers, but he does not have children. He does not deserve children such as the children of the Black Order. When Hela came along, it was like seeing someone other than the constant violence, it was like finding a light switch in the middle of a dark and scary house, when you found it you felt safe, you felt relief. That’s how the Black Order felt. They felt the light. The Black Order finally had a sense of togetherness. They were no longer just bound by loyalty, but they were bound by love for each and every one that was apart of the Black Order. They were finally a family. Their family was finally completed.


	2. Distress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabbat has another nightmare and Supergiant comes to her rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy some fluff of my favorite classy wives.

Another nightmare. Another sleepless night. Yabbat woke up from another horrid nightmare. It was the same as the night before. She had the same dream, the same dream of when the Black Priests had mercilessly slaughtered her family. She remembered it so vividly. Yabbat could even picture the little of details from that wretched day. She remembered the splatters of blood, the last words of all of those who had fallen on that doomed day, and most painful of all, she could recall the dread and realization that this would be their last moments that showed in their eyes. However, to Yabbat, what saddened her more was that here she was, full of life. She was here, she was alive and they were not. The guilt was something that ate her on the inside. Yabbat slowly got up. Of course, there was no way that she would be able to go back to sleep. Yabbat rubbed her temples gently, she could feel a headache coming. She let out a soft sigh and reluctantly got up. Her constant nightmares caused her to wake up so early. The sun even had yet to come out. Out of everyone, she was mostly the first one up. Supergiant was always the first. Yabbat would often wonder what she did after waking up that early. Would she linger around? What would she do for the time being? Would she stay in her room and wait for the other to wake up? Yabbat has so many questions about Supergiant. Perhaps she would bump into her today. It was always uncommon for Yabbat to see Supergiant so early. Usually, Yabbat would stay in her room after waking up this early. It was certainly uncommon for Yabbat to leave her room. However, on some days, she would leave her room, usually only for a simple snack or a drink of water when her nightmares were bad. However, today Yabbat felt like roaming around. A walk around would certainly clear her mind a bit. Or at least she hoped it would. 

She got up after some debating of where she would wander. Yabbat dressed in her normal attire, and now she was ready for her walk. Of course, her first place to ransack was the kitchen. She walked at a slow pace. She was still sleepy, but once she was awake, she couldn’t go back to sleep. She passed the rooms of the rest of the members in order. Yabbat’s room was at the very end of the hall, Supergiants’ room was in front of hers then it was followed by the Maw’s room and after his was Proxima and Corvus’ room. Dwarf’s room was right next to hers. Yabbat always felts just a tab bit safer with Superhiant and Dwark close to her, there was no doubt about that. She made sure to be as quiet as she could going past Proxima’s room, as one could say she certainly does not like being woken up this early. As it happened once and Yabbat made a promise this would not happen again. She turned a corridor and had finally made it to her destination. The first place she checked was the cabinet for the sweets. Yabbat usually wouldn’t eat sweets this early in the morning but today she decided she needed it. 

One of Yabbat’s favorite snacks in the morning was having a donut with some cold milk. It was always a little snack that brought her comfort. The sweetness of the frosting on the donut gave her a little jump of joy and the refreshing temperature of the milk always grounded her mind. Yabbat made sure they was always donuts for her to snack on, for her, it was an necessity. She poured her milk into her glass and quietly walked to the dining table. She relaxed into her chair and took a sip of her drink and began to eat her donut.

The sound of footprints made her turn her head. From the shadows emerged the telepath herself, Supergiant. Yabbat could not help but smile. Supergiant sauntered into the room and made her way to her chair, which was directly across from Yabbat. “What a rare sighting this is, seeing you here.” said Yabbat. Supergiant raised her eyebrow. “How nice it is to see you here, but really what brings you here?” Yabbat said with smile.

“Am i not allowed here anymore?” said Supergiant. “Oh no no no, it’s just rare to see you here. Usually you’re no where to be found, and now here you are.” Supergiant simply shrugged, “I was simply craving some tea this morning.” “Then let me fix you up some tea my dear Supergiant, stay here and relax, i’ll be quick.” 

Yabbat quickly walked to the kitchen to combat Supergiant’s protest. Yabbat worked fast as she had a slight fear that Supergiant’s patience would run out. Yabbat brought out her tea with a slight smile and placed it in front of Supergiant. “Thank you, Yabbat, you didn’t have to.” 

“Oh Supergiant no worries, it was my pleasure.” Yabbat teasingly said. As Supergiant stirred her tea she asked Yabbat “What brings you here this early? Nightmares again? I felt your distress, Yabbat.” 

Yabbat took a sip of her milk and sighed “Yes, its was another nightmare. Did i wake you with the commotion in my mind?”.

“Of course not”, Supergiant said as she locked eyes with Yabbat, “I was already quite awake before i felt your distress.” She reached over and laid her hand on top of Yabbat’s. Her hands felt warm, and she could feel the softness of her skin as they lightly touched hers. “Let me ease your mind.” Supergiant said gently. As Yabbat stared deeply into her pure white, glass-like eyes, as she felt her mind fall into pure bliss.

“Relax, Yabbat.” Supergiant said softly. “Let me help you ease your troubles.” For a second, Yabbat thought about protesting against this, but it’s really what she needed. She nodded, signaling to Supergiant that is was okay. Supergiant moves from her and came around to sit next to Yabbat. She put her hands up to Yabbat’s temples and her power surged throughout Yabbat’s mind. Relief and Peace flooded throughout her mind. Yabbat felt at ease, she felt peaceful and safe. 

“How are you feeling, my dear?” Supergiant said, as her white, glass-like eyes glowed lightly in the dark lighting.

“I feel splendid, Supergiant.” She exhaled “I feel fine, thank you.” 

Supergiant’s hands started to leave Yabbat’s temple, but to her surprise, her hand grasped Yabbat’s. She grabbed her tea and made herself comfortable. Yabbat’s smile widened, until it was faint grin. “Now, since you’re feeling grand, let me enjoy my tea a bit, dear.” 

“Go ahead, and thank you.” said Yabbat, who had a soft grin on her face. 

“Hush now,” then after a few seconds she added “You’re welcome, dear.” 

Yabbat rested her head on Supergiant shoulder, and closed her eyes. She felt Supergiant relax into her small embrace. Days like this always brought her extreme joy. Days like this always seemed to erase the pain of her past. Of course, she would never forget about that unfortunate day, but she had people to help her go through it. Love flowed throughout her, for Supergiant, for the Black Order, but for her family.


End file.
